


Let Me Tell You What's Right

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Relationship(s), Trans Female Character, frank comes out as trans and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no going back now. Gerard knew, he fucking knew something was up, and she couldn’t just lie to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Tell You What's Right

_‘Hey. Call me? We can discuss what to bring for 2nite’_

 

Frank got a text back in less than a minute, _‘k hold up’_ , and then his phone was ringing.

 

Frank answered, and held the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

 

“Hey, babe— sorry, too lazy to text. I’ve got two bags of chips— salt and vinegar, and sour cream and onion— and two 2 litre bottles of Coke and Dr. Pepper. How’s that sound?” Gerard asked, voice fuzzy on Frank’s end of the line.

 

Frank smiled, nodding. “That sounds awesome. I’ve got Cheetos over here, and a few apple juice box things,”

 

“Cool. Wait a sec,” Gerard said, and Frank heard a scratchy sound, and then Gerard yelling, “Yeah? — Frank’s, yeah — no, don’t worry, he invited me!”

 

Frank sighed at the pronoun used when Gerard referred to him, and he didn’t mean to let the breath out. He really needed to tell Gerard what has been on his mind for a while. 

 

“Hey,” Gerard said, and a ruffling sound was heard in the background; possibly the chip bags. “I’ll be there in 5. Mom gave us money for Chinese food. Score!”

 

Frank laughed. “Fuck yes,” He said, and they both hung up. Frank put his phone on his nightstand, and looked down at what he was wearing. That black sweater that was almost grey due to how much he had worn it- he had stolen it from Gerard’s closet a long time ago- and a short little skirt. He tugged on the ends of it, making a face. He looked at himself in the full body mirror on the back of his door; _she_ looked at _herself_ in the full body mirror…

 

Frank went to his — her — nightstand, and got a tube of eyeliner. She went back to the mirror, got up real close, and thickened the coat she was already wearing. Did she want Gerard to see her like this? Did she want Gerard to _know_ she wasn’t a boy?

 

Her eyes scanned her body in the mirror for a minute or two, before she hesitantly leaned down, and started to draw on it -right at about hip height- with the eyeliner. A sharp oval shape with two dots in it, and a bush of pubic hair right above. She drew the lips, too, and took a step back. She lifted her skirt, and lined her crotch with the drawn female parts, and made another face. She wouldn’t mind having that for a day or two, really. She wouldn’t mind having it for a whole _month,_ even. It didn’t look half bad at all. She—

 

The door to her bedroom swung open, and Frank dropped her skirt and yelped, taking a jump back from the door. She put a hand to her chest, and laughed, “You scared me,”

 

“Sorry, baby,” Gerard said, walking in and kissing Frank’s cheek, throwing a pillow and the bag filled with chips and drinks on Frank’s bed. Frank immediately jumped in front of the mirror, hiding the drawing she had made. “It’s okay, I guess,”

 

Gerard laid down on Frank’s bed, and shot a look over to her. “What’re you wearing, anyways?” He asked.

 

Frank looked down, and she started to think maybe this was a bad idea. “Uhm. Uhm. Fuck, I don’t know,”

 

Gerard raised an eyebrow, sitting up. “Frankie..?”

 

Frank turned around, and looked at herself in the mirror. She put two hands on her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut tight. There was no going back now. Gerard knew, he fucking _knew_ something was up, and she couldn’t just _lie_ to him. She heard the bed squeak, the floor creak, a gasp, and then two arms were around her waist. “Frank, what is it? _Frank_?”

 

Frank lowered her head more, and let a few tears slip as she broke away from Gerard’s hold. “I’m so sorry, oh my God,” She cried.

 

Gerard put his hands on Frank’s shoulders lightly, “Frankie, _please,_ what is it? Tell me, please,”

 

“I’m not a boy, I _can’t_ be a boy, it’s not right anymore, I don’t _feel_ it, but it’s— and it’s just not fucking _right anymore,_ I—” Frank heaved a sob, curling into Gerard. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, “C’mon, sit,”

 

They walked together to the bed, sitting down on it, and Frank kept on stupidly crying, muttering stupid little apologies and getting Gerard’s stupid shirt all wet with salty, stupid, _stupid_ tears.

 

“Never apologize for who you are, Frank. Ever,” Gerard said, and that made Frank cry harder because Gerard wasn’t freaking out or anything. He was being so nice and calm and accepting. “Frank, please look at me,”

 

Frank looked up, and bit her lip to keep from breaking into more embarrassing, sad sounds. Gerard squeezed her shoulders and kissed her all lovely and delicate. “I love you, and I will respect who you are. She and her pronouns now, right?”

 

Frank laughed shakily, nodding her head. “Yes please,” She said, wiping her eyes. “God, I bet my eyeliner has gone to shit now,”

 

“It really has,” Gerard chortled, moving Frank’s hair out of her eyes. “But you’re still the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen,”

 


End file.
